Compator
by jedijunkie
Summary: Somthing different happens to Luke while in the compactor. Will he survive?
1. Muck

Summary: Something different happens to Luke in the trash compactor. Will he survive?

A/N: Wow, here I am with my second Star Wars fic. (I know I never finished my first one, but I had no idea what to do with it and so I orphaned it. Anyone got any ideas?) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            (Less than a meter of life was left to the trapped occupants of the garbage room. Leia and Solo had been forced to turn sideways, had ended up facing each other. For the first time the haughtiness was gone from the Princess's face. Reaching out, she took Solo's hand, clutching it convulsively as she felt the first touch of the closing walls. 

            Luke had fallen and was lying on his side, fighting to keep his head above the rising ooze. He nearly choked on a mouthful of compressed sludge when his comlink began buzzing for attention.)

                                                            Star Wars: A New Hope-George Lucas

*~*~*

            Luke tried to bring the comlink close enough to his mouth in order to talk into it, but his arm was pinned by the scrap metal. He tried to shift his body to enable him to keep his head above the muck, but his attempts were useless. 

            "Han!" Luke screamed in one last attempt to save everyone.

            "Kid! Where are you?" Replied the smuggler, who was searching the mess of garbage for the youth.

            "Here, underneath…metal…get comlink…Threepio…" Was all Luke could manage to say before the sludge reached his face.

            "Luke! I don't see him. Ahh!" Leia stated, as more trash began to dig into her back.

            "I see his arm. There's the comlink. I can't reach it." Han said, while struggling to get a hold of the comlink that Luke was holding.

            "Luke, can you here me kid? Luke, try to keep talking." Solo pleaded, realizing that Luke had quit talking. As Han inched his body closer to where Luke had fallen, the walls still getting closer, when suddenly he was able to move again. Chewbacca had pulled the Princess away from him, enabling him to grab the comlink. 

            "I got it! Threepio, come in!" Han yelled, not hiding his excitement.

            In the meantime, Luke was struggling for his life. As the ooze rose around his face, he managed to inhale a small amount of air. But that was almost a minute ago. Now, with his head completely submerged, he was out of oxygen. His reflexes soon took over, and he found himself trying to inhale, but all there was to breathe was the thick, brown water. He started to choke on the vile tasting stuff, but only found himself swallowing more. 

            "Threepio, shut down the garbage mashers on the detention level." Solo instructed the 'droid. A few seconds later there was a loud clanging and then the walls ceased their movement. 

            "Way to go Threepio!" Han praised.

            "Tell him to open the door." The Princess instructed the pilot.

            It took only another two seconds for the doors to be open, but that was a few seconds to late for Skywalker. His body had run out of oxygen moments before the 'droid had managed to get the compactor to stop. By the time the door had been open and Han, Chewie and Leia started moving objects to locate him, he was unconscious. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The end of chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoyed this. And, as always, may the Force be with you ~ Luke Skywalker 


	2. The rescue

Sorry it has been so long, but my internet explorer wasn't working. It was telling me that it caused a TPS108.DLL. error of some sort…anyone heard of one of those? Didn't think so. So anyways, here is chapter dos…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Since the compactor walls were so close, there was no room to move the debris around. Therefore, Han, Leia and Chewie had to move everything out through the door. doing this slowed their progress, but there were no other options. 

            Chewie had been stationed closest to the buried youth, And Han was between him and the door. Chewie was the one who mainly unburied Luke, then he handed the debris to Han, who then, in turn, passed it to Leia, who was stationed at the door. With this arrangement, it only took a couple of minutes to get Luke unburied enough for Chewie to pull him out.

            "Alright Chewie! Pull him out." Han instructed the Wookie.

            "Come on Luke…" Leia silently pleaded. Eventhough she barely knew the kid who broke into her cell to rescue her, she felt connected to him. He was unbelievably brave to risk his life to save her, and now, how did she repay him? She had lead into a trash compactor, where he might loose his life. Leia begged silently for him to pull through. She needed him to pull through, she never had the chance to thank him.

            "Great work Chewie! Hand him here." Han, once again instructed Chewbacca, who was cradling the unconscious farmboy. 

            Han, after taking Luke from Chewie, cautiously walked over the discarded metal and left the compactor. As soon as he passed through the door, Leia was by his side. She helped Han lay him down in the hallway, then began to check if he was still alive.

            "He isn't breathing! We need to get this armor off him." She told Han, who had already begun removing the stormtrooper disguise.

            "Damn you kid, give me a sign." Cursed Han. While checking for a heartbeat. Leia, who was doing her best to stay composed, had begun to push Luke's unruly hair off his face. 

            "Come on kid, the old man will kill me if you don't pull through." He pleaded, not wanting to come off sounding too concerned. After checking for a heartbeat a second time, Han began to push on Luke's chest. 

            "Princess breathe for him!" Han yelled at Leia, his emotions getting the better of him. Chewie, who stood silently behind, began to moan softly. He too had grown attached to the sandy-haired boy from Tatooine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that was the next chapter, I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer and there will be more too it. The might even be more Luke pain…

                                                                        May the Force be with you

                                                                              Luke Skywalker 


	3. Alive?

Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but my computer died on me a while back and I didn't have enough money to fix it for a while. Of course I lost most of my stories and stuff in the process. This will be a shorter chapter than I had planned on because of this, but the next chapter will be longer. Sorry again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After what seemed like ages, sludge began to drip out of Luke's mouth. Han rolled him on his side and started clearing his airway with his finger. 

            "Come on kid, spit it out…" Han whispered, trying not to show too much concern and worry the princess. In most cases that he had dealt with, when the person, or alien, began to cough up liquid, they normally made some sign of life. But this was not the case with the kid, he hadn't even really started coughing up the muck. His face was pale and, to Han, he seemed like he was already dead. 

            "I'm not going to give up on you, so you can't give up on me!" Han growled at Luke, not really caring if Leia knew how much he cared. 

            "He's still not breathing." Stated Leia, who was accompanied by a low moan coming from Chewie. 

            "Damn it kid, snap out of it." With that said, Han started slapping his face, hoping the stimulus would arose him. It seemed like it wasn't going to work, when Luke finally coughed, spitting more junk out, and then took in a shallow, raspy breath.

            "Thank the stars!" Leia exclaimed, even though she knew he was not out of the woods yet. He had gone a while without oxygen and he still was not awake.

            "We need to get him out of here, they will come looking for us at any time." Han said, but made no move to leave. He had begun to take off Luke's armor, which the princess had neglected to do, even though she was told to. 

            Luke had no idea what was going on. First he felt as though he was slowing going to suffocate to death, then he was swimming in a grey haze, which turned into a black world with no pain or feeling. But that soon changed, he felt like someone was pounding on his chest. Then the most awful feeling he had ever encountered emerged. He was choking again, and he felt the need to throw up or cough, but he was unable to do so. All he wanted to do was clear his throat so he could breathe again, but his body would not allow it. Finally, about when Luke was going to give up trying, he managed to cough a little and inhale some badly needed oxygen.

            "Ok princess, Chewie is going to carry him, it will cover our backs." Han said, while helping the Wookie secure Luke on his shoulder. Luke's wet, sandy blonde hair hang over his face, not allowing Han to see his unfocused eyes through tiny slits.

"Let's go then." Leia instructed, taking charge once more. It was really more of a habit, then of actually wanting to dominate the man that had saved her. In fact, she admired him. He had helped Luke rescue her from her cell and then continued to make sure she was still with them, even though he despised her. And, most importantly, he had saved Luke's life, which, for some strange reason, meant more to her than anything. 

            They had traveled for a couple of minutes, twisting their way down corridors, before Luke make a sound. At first it was just a soft moan, but then it got louder, accompanied by severe coughing. 

            "Chewie put him down!" Han yelled, which was no use, for the Wookie was already setting Luke on the ground. His violent coughs were causing his body to convulse, which made it hard for Han to get a good hold on him. 

            "Kid! Calm down. Stop moving!" He demanded, not caring if the whole battle station heard him. 

            "H'n?" Luke whispered confused. 

            "Hey kid. How ya' feeling?" 

            "You…Don…kn'w…"He gasped back, while trying to sit up.

            "Take it easy." Han told him, but instead of forcing him back down, he helped him up. Once he was on his feet, Luke leaned almost all his weight on Han, keeping a firm grip on his arm. Just as Han was about to ask if he was ready to go, or needed a few more minutes to get his bearings together, a blaster shot scored the wall a few inches from Luke's head. 

            "Come on, we have to go! Leia, take him for me. I'll keep them occupied." He yelled, helping Luke to lean on Leia. "Let's go Chewie."

            Leia helped Luke walk slowly to cover, hoping that neither one of them would get shot in the process. 

            "Leia go, I will catch up. I can't let you get hurt because of me slowing you down." Leia was about to protest, when Luke grabbed her and shoved her through a doorway. Just as she landed, she heard blaster fire and a single cry of pain.

            "Luke!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope that was satisfactory, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and much thanks to the one who e-mailed me. I had no idea how much you liked this story. Thanks again and as always, May the Force be with you ~Luke Skywalker~


End file.
